Garret Sato
|birthplace = Oahu, Hawaii, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Background Actor |characters = }} Garret T. Sato is an actor who appeared as a regular background actor in several episodes of . Sato was originally scheduled to appear as one of the Ilari guards in the third season episode for which he filmed his scenes on Thursday on Paramount Stage 16. However, in the final episode fellow background actor Lou Slaughter replaced him. Born in Oahu, Hawaii, Sato attended the University of Hawai'i and the Leeward Community College. Following his move to Los Angeles, he trained acting under Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Sal Romeo, and Suze Lanier. Among his earlier acting work are supporting roles in the comedy Son in Law (1993, with Dan Gauthier and Graham Jarvis), the comic adaptation The Shadow (1994, with Aaron Lustig, Ethan Phillips, Rudolph Willrich, Larry Hankin, Lily Mariye, Patrick Fischler, James Lew, Al Goto, and Raul Reformina), the fantasy comedy The Mask (1994, with Reg E. Cathey, Christopher Darga, Kevin Grevioux, Beau Lotterman, Scott McElroy, Robert O'Reilly, Louis Ortiz, and Jeremy Roberts), the action thriller The Dangerous (1995, with John Savage, Joel Grey, and Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa), the action film Midnight Man (1995, with James Lew, Eric Pierpoint, Diane DiLascio, Steven Vincent Leigh, Juli Donald, and Bill Bolender), the action comedy Bulletproof (1996, with Maury Sterling and Tracee Cocco), and the drama Beyond Paradise (1998). He also appeared in episodes of One West Waikiki (1994, with Tony Plana), Total Security (1997, with Tony Plana, Kristin Bauer, Stanley Kamel, Clyde Kusatsu, and Benjamin Lum), On Common Ground (1999), and Martial Law (1999, with Gelbert Coloma, Hiro Koda, Frank Torres, and Jeff Imada). Further film credits include the drama Pearl Harbor (2001), the action film Chick Street Fighter (2003), the television fantasy film Cerberus (2005), the action film Lethal (2005), the war drama Only the Brave (2006), the comedy All In (2006, with Robert Costanzo and Jamison Yang), the action drama Aces (2006), the horror film Ghost Hunters: Point of Contact (2006), the crime drama Machine (2007, with Neal McDonough), the adventure The Flyboys (2008, with Robert Costanzo and Tommy Hinkley), the action film Street Kings (2008, with Justin Rodgers Hall), the crime drama Stiletto (2008, with Efrain Figueroa, Ben Bray, Peewee Piemonte, Mark DeAlessandro, Alina Andrei, Kavi Raz, and Sala Baker), the drama Fear of Attraction (2009), the science fiction film Project Purgatory (2010), the crime drama Corrado (2010, with Michael Bailey Smith), the drama Violent Blue (2011, with Tad Atkinson), the science fiction film Wasteland (2011, with Zero Kazama), the drama Blue Dream (2013, with Walter Koenig and Richard Riehle), and the comic adaptation The Wolverine (2013, with Famke Janssen and Patrick Stewart and executive produced by Stan Lee). Television guest roles include Alias (2003, with Greg Grunberg, Victor Garber, Clifton Collins, Jr., and created and executive produced by J.J. Abrams), Unfabulous (2005, with Molly Hagan and Tim Russ), Untold Stories of the ER (2005-2006), 24 (2006, with Tzi Ma), ER (2007, with Paula Malcomson and Lily Mariye), In Case of Emergency (2007, with Leigh Allyn Baker, Darin Cooper, and John Jurgens), Days of Our Lives (2007), The Bold and the Beautiful (2002, 2005, and 2008, with Ivar Brogger), NCIS: L.A. (2011), Hawaii Five-O (2010-2011, with Daniel Dae Kim), and Intelligence (2014, with John Billingsley and Annie Wersching). More recently, Sato worked on the television movie Chiang (2015), the drama Eternal Salvation (2016), the comedy Buddy Solitaire (2016), the action film The Last Tour (2016, with Ron Balicki, Anthony DeLongis, Mimi Cozzens, Diana Lee Inosanto, and Michael Krawic), the thriller House Rules (2016, with James Black), Sidney S. Liufau's Seers (2016), the short fantasy film The Water Phoenix (2016), the crime thriller To Topple an Empire (2016, with Toni Blair), and the action drama Duel of Legends (2016, with Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa). External links * * * Garret T. Sato at ActorsAccess.com * Category:Performers Category:VOY performers